


MMOM27 - Awkward Moments

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georg and Gustav are not talking to each other so Bill gets Tom to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM27 - Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM27 - Awkward Moments  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel RPS  
 **Pairing:** Georg/Gustav  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Georg and Gustav are not talking to each other so Bill gets Tom to investigate.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,630  
 **Link:** [to MMOM 2009 fic links](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/468476.html)  
[ My Fanfic Listings (LJ)](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/485699.html) | [My Fanfic Listings (DreamW)](http://beren-writes.dreamwidth.org/130047.html)

Bill sat down on the sofa with a thump and almost managed to knock off all the guitar maintenance stuff Tom had carefully laid out. Tom was about to yell at his twin when he saw the look on Bill's face and stopped.

"What's the matter?" he asked instead, since it was very clear Bill was concerned about something.

The way Bill's frown deepened told him that this was serious.

"Something's up with Georg and Gustav," Bill finally said, playing with his finger nails as he spoke, which was never a good sign. "They don't seem to be talking to each other."

Tom had noticed the tension as well, but he had been hoping it was a passing argument. It seemed that it had been going on long enough that Bill was beginning to think it was more than that and, letting himself think about it, Tom had to agree.

"Yeah, I think you're right," he agreed, putting his guitar down carefully. "What do we do?"

When Bill came to him like this, worried, there was usually at least an idea of a plan in his twin's head. It was kind of how they worked; Bill was definitely the planner.

"I think you need to talk to Georg," Bill said after a moment to gather his thoughts. "He'll open up to you. I would do the same with Gustav, but the only way he'll talk is if we get him drunk and he hasn't been really open to that lately. If it doesn't work with Georg, that will be plan B."

Tom nodded; that sounded about right.

"I'll drag him out tonight," he decided after a moment's thought; "he's been saying we'll have a night on the town for ages."

Going out was difficult because of their fame, but it could be done and Tom knew just the place. There was a new club in town, members only designed for people with similar issues to their own and Tom had signed up just after it opened. It was the perfect place.

"Thank you, Tomi," Bill said, seemingly much happier now they had decided to do something.

Tom's reward was a peck on the cheek and then Bill was off again, no doubt to another part of the master plan. That was how Tom mentally referred to Bill's seeming desire to conquer the world.

====

The club had two floors; one was loud and full of music for dancing, the other was much quieter and served food as well as alcohol. Tom had guided Georg into this one with the excuse that he was hungry and had started chatting about random things over sausage and chips and beer. They checked out the local talent from their vantage point and basically relaxed, which was exactly what Tom wanted. It wasn't until they had been there nearly an hour and Georg was making noises about moving upstairs to dance that Tom decided it was time to ask.

"So," he said, swirling his beer in the glass, "what's up with you and Gustav at the moment."

He saw Georg stiffen at the question and he knew he had hit a nerve; this was indeed serious.

"It's nothing," Georg said, clearly trying to fob him off.

"Well it's nothing that's been going on for three weeks," Tom replied and refused to back down.

There weren't many times that other members of the band had had to step in to any of their interpersonal relationships, but they had agreed that they were open to it if it started to affect things, and this definitely was.

"Tom, drop it," Georg said, but there was little venom in the bassist's tone.

The thing with Georg was that he never wanted to talk until he was pushed and Tom could tell that there was something Georg needed to get off his chest, so he kept going.

"No," he said in a no nonsense tone, "Bill's really worried about you and if I go home without some kind of answer he's going to get Gustav drunk and pry it out of him. We both know how well that will go when Gustav has a hangover and realises he's been played."

Georg had gone kind of pale.

"Fuck," was what Georg actually said.

"G," Tom said, looking his friend in the eye, "just tell me, you know you'll feel better."

Georg did not look so sure.

"It's awkward," Georg said after a few moment's silence, "and stupid."

That seemed doubtful to Tom since it was clearly affecting Georg in such a significant way. Sitting back, he picked up his beer and just looked at his friend and waited.

"We were having one of our 'best ways to kill the twins' sessions," Georg finally admitted.

That was what Tom knew Georg and Gustav called their occasional beer and pizza sessions where they bitched about him and Bill. He knew only too well that sometimes they were a bit much to live with and he didn't blame his friends for needing to blow off some steam. Of course Bill didn't know that's what Georg and Gustav's little bonding sessions were called. So far Georg had not told him anything unusual.

"We ran out of things pretty quickly," Georg continued, fingers twirling in his hair; a clear sign of nerves; "you could tell we were not on tour."

Tom smiled a little at the half joke, but didn't interrupt his friend's flow.

"Then we just started talking and drinking and everything was normal for a while," Georg explained, as far as Tom could tell, working up to what the problem really was, "and for some reason we decided to delve into the porn collection."

Still nothing overly unusual in Tom's opinion so he waited for Georg to go on.

"We ended up, y'know, wanking," Georg said, voice sounding a little strained now, "and," when Georg paused Tom knew that he was about to find out what had caused the tension, "well, I don't know how it happened, but we ended up touching ... each other ... and then there was some kissing and everything seemed okay for a while, until we began to sober up."

Tom just sat there; that was not what he had expected at all. For a moment he didn't know what to say as Georg looked at him, face all pink from embarrassment, seemingly incredibly worried.

"You and Gustav?" Tom checked, just in case it had been a hallucinogenic beer he'd drunk.

"Just the once," Georg almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

It was then that it hit Tom in a bolt of inspiration; if that was all it had been then Georg and Gustav would have been over it by now. They had lived in each other's pockets for so long over their teenage years that this would have been chalked up to alcohol and overactive hormones, but it was more than that.

"So what's the real problem?" he asked and saw Georg's eyes open a little in surprise. "Georg," he added at that, "we've all seen things and done things we'd rather forget and put it behind us. Something else about this is bothering you."

For a while Georg stared at his drink and said nothing.

"I think," Georg said eventually and he was only just loud enough for Tom to hear him, "that I kind of liked it."

Most virile young men liked sex, so Tom read between the lines of that statement.

"You liked it and you want it to happen again?" he suggested as gently as it was possible to suggest something like that.

Georg looked at him again then, eyes wide and kind of scared and then slowly Georg nodded.

"So what's stopping you?" Tom asked, this time blunt.

"Gustav," Georg all but spluttered.

Tom was beginning to think that he was feeling a bit like Bill often complained about when dealing with people who couldn't see past the end of their nose.

"You haven't spoken to him about it at all have you?" Tom concluded with very little need for thought.

There was a little shake of head in response.

"Has it occurred to you that if Gustav wasn't still thinking about it for some reason you don't know about it would be over by now?" he asked although he knew the answer; it was more than obvious Georg hadn't looked at it from that angle at all.

"You think..?" Georg said, expression almost showing hope.

Tom almost banged his head on the table.

"Talk to him, you idiot," is what he said and slapped his friend on the arm.

====

Of course Tom had told Bill everything the moment he had returned from his evening out and then had to convince Bill to leave Georg and Gustav to it. However, he wasn't overly surprised when he found Bill will his ear pressed to one of the doors in the studio apartment. Bill was blushing furiously, but that clearly wasn't stopping him listening.

"Are they finally talking?" Tom asked as Bill acknowledged his presence.

Bill just grinned.

"They're doing more than talking," was the delighted response.

"Move over," Tom said and partially pushed Bill out of the way so he could get to the door to listen too.

What followed was some jostling until Tom had his ear pressed against the door as well. What he heard were some very interesting noises and he found himself smiling. He had been wondering when Georg would get round to discussing things with Gustav and it appeared that their rhythm section were well past that now. This was going to make things interesting, very interesting indeed, and he began to make mental notes: after all he needed at least a little blackmail material.

**The End**


End file.
